Bird Song
by Infelix
Summary: "Era assim que as pessoas a chamavam: Lady Granger, uma alusão ao Lord Gellert Grindelwald, seu predecessor no campo das artes das trevas." [AU]


**N/A: **Parcialmente inspirada pela música Bird Song da Florence + the Machine. Pormpt dado pela Cella (Voldybadass).  
AU: a idade de alguns personagens foi alterada para dar certo (leia-se: a do Tom).

* * *

_'Well I didn't tell anyone but_  
_ A bird flew by, and saw what I'd done_  
_ It set up a nest outside_  
_ And he sang about what I'd become'_

* * *

Era impossível não conhecê-lo. Toda a confusão que aquele homem havia causado era difícil de ignorar. Ainda assim, ele deveria ser um de seus homens. Um mestiço, um mestiço brilhante que poderia ser ótimo para a sua causa: sangue trouxa e mágico misturados nas veias de um homem incrivelmente inteligente e poderoso. Era um tesouro, um tesouro que ela não podia ter porque Tom Riddle era muito teimoso e acreditava que a sua política de colocar os mais desenvolvidos acima dos outros era inútil.

O que o homem não entendia é que ela havia retirado o mundo bruxo de seu estado decaído com o seu governo. Antes dela, as antigas famílias puro-sangue governavam, tomando o lugar daqueles que vinham de famílias menos nobres ou cujos pais eram trouxas. Essas famílias tradicionalistas eram formadas por parasitas inúteis que sugavam todos os recursos do Ministério, tomavam a maior parte das vagas de Hogwarts e, ainda, faziam questão de ficar lembrando os outros de sua superioridade. Sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue, era assim que os puro-sangue os chamavam.

Mas agora ela estava trabalhando para fazer com que apenas aqueles que mereciam ter uma chance no mundo a teriam. Bruxos e bruxas poderosos e dedicados seriam permitidos ter uma educação em Hogwarts e trabalhar para subir da sociedade deles. A maioria deles, ela notou, eram os tais sangues-ruins e traidores. Os tradicionalistas logo mostraram a sua verdadeira cara: criaturas inúteis e sem vontade de trabalhar. Sua fortuna e reputação havia vindo de seus antepassados, que haviam trabalhado duro para chegar lá e agora tinham tudo isso desperdiçado por suas famílias inúteis.

Os Malfoy, por exemplo. O último membro da família que havia feito alguma coisa útil fora o velho Abraxas Malfoy com suas pesquisas sobre animais fantásticos. Depois dele, Lucius Malfoy não fizera nada a não ser sentar seu traseiro preguiçoso em sua poltrona na frente da lareira na Mansão Malfoy, dando ordens aos elfos-domésticos o dia inteiro enquanto se gabava de seu status de sangue puro. Quando ela tomou conta do Ministério, seu filho, Draco, já estava fazendo a mesma coisa, apesar de que o trabalho de Draco como homem inútil logo acabou quando ela mandou a sua gente para tomar tudo de supérfluo desses bruxos e bruxas que apenas serviam para encher o mundo mágico. Essas pessoas não precisavam de todos aqueles tesouros que eles tinham em suas casas... Por exemplo, Draco Malfoy não precisava de um vira-tempo enquadrado em sua sala de visitas só porque o negócio era bonitinho. Ela tomou isso, assim como as toneladas de ouro e tesourinhos que os Malfoy tinham em sua mansão e cofre no Gringotts. Agora, Draco Malfoy trabalhava para o Ministério como assistente no Departamento de Cooperação Mágica, um trabalho que ele nunca teria caso ela não tivesse mudado as coisas. No mundo bruxo antigo, Malfoy teria uma cadeira pronta para ele na corte bruxa sem nem mesmo competir pelo cargo.

Ainda assim, existiam alguns bruxos que estavam contra ela. Nenhum deles se levantava e lutava, é claro, mas eles sussurravam rumores sobre ela. Eles tinham medo demais de se rebelar contra Hermione Granger, a bruxa nascida trouxa que conquistara uma armada de seguidores e que agora estava jogando o mesmo jogo que Gellert Grindelwald jogara anos antes, mas com os papéis invertidos. A maioria das pessoas que eram contra as suas idéias eram os antigos tradicionalistas, mas ainda havia uma minoria de pobres almas inocentes, o tipo de pessoa que ela estaria disposta a tomar conta – pessoas trabalhadoras, nascidos trouxas, mestiços e alguns puro-sangues decentes – e que, ainda assim, achavam que ela estava errada. Essas pessoas diziam que seu sistema era extremo demais, que ela abusava de seu poder. Eles também comentavam sobre como ela usara de magia negra para chegar aonde estava... Mas, o que ela podia fazer? Magia negra era magia forte e, para chegar no topo, ela precisava de poder. Sim, ela usara magia negra, mas isso não era apenas mais um tipo de magia? A diferença era que essa magia era poderosa demais e muitas pessoas não entendiam como ela funcionava, o que fez com que a sociedade começasse a olhar feio para esses feitiços e maldições.

Tom Riddle era uma dessas pessoas que deixavam os seus sussurros e rumores escaparem para além dos becos escuros do mundo bruxo, sussurros que continham críticas ousadas contra elas e acusações sérias. Ele dizia saber muito bem o tipo de magia que ela usava por ter estudado sobre as artes das trevas – ele era um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, antes que ela o afastasse do cargo quando ele começou a espalhar rumores por entre as crianças. Ele tinha a pose digna de um puro-sangue, um sonserino elegante.

Mas ela o conhecia. Sabia que Tom Riddle não era nada além de um mestiço criado em um orfanato trouxa no meio de Londres. Filho de uma bruxa e um trouxa, Riddle apenas conheceu o pai quando era adolescente e descobriu algumas coisas bem obscuras sobre a família de sua mãe – alguma coisa envolvendo uma poção do amor, pelo jeito -, mas nunca foi muito chegado na família do pai. Quando ela estava em Hogwarts, ele também estava lá, um ano mais velho que ela, Tom era tudo o que Hermione queria ser um dia: poderoso, talentoso e amado. E ela conseguira isso e muito mais, enquanto Riddle ficou para trás, ensinando crianças e tentando inventar essas conspirações idiotas. Era meio patético, mas ela não podia dizer que se surpreendeu... Apesar de Riddle ser um tipo de modela para ela, a bruxa ainda se lembrava de como ele parecia amar se prender à coisas inúteis quando no colégio. Aulas de Adivinhação, por exemplo. Um campo tão inútil e ele ainda perdia o seu tempo com isso.

Era uma pena. Hermione faria qualquer coisa para ter um homem como Tom Riddle ao seu lado.

* * *

Ele ainda se lembrava da garota que ela um dia fora. Uma coisinha pequena de cabelos armados e dentes da frente enormes que era bem conhecida por todos os colegas e professores por sua inteligência e controle sobre a magia, assim como ele fora conhecido antes dela. Ele se lembrava de imaginar como aquela pequena grifinória seria quando deixasse Hogwarts quando ela lhe entregou um broche ridículo de uma tão organização a favor de elfos-domésticos. Ele ainda se lembrava da sigla: FALE, não Fale, como ela diria.

Bom, suas suspeitas se confirmaram. Hermione Granger fez uma grande mudança no mundo bruxo, como ele esperava. Seu sistema de governo era, em teoria, interessante, ele não podia negar, mas a bruxa levara tudo aquilo para um plano muito mais elevado, como algum tipo de vingança contra todos aqueles que tiraram sarro do fato de ela ser uma nascida trouxa nos anos de colégio. Se as coisas funcionassem dessa maneira, Tom muito provavelmente estaria ao seu lado, amaldiçoando todos os idiotas que o infernizaram por conta de sua família ser trouxa. Mas não, o mundo não funcionava assim... Ela queria mudar tudo para que os outros nascidos trouxas não tivessem que passar pelo que ela passou, certo? Isso era bom, muito bom. Mas punir todos os sangue-puros da Grã-Bretanha para conseguir isso já era loucura... Sim, era isso o que ela estava fazendo, punindo-os. E não era um trabalho justo. Hermione Granger colocava seu pessoal para invadir as casas de famílias tradicionais e pilhar seus bens, deixando-os com apenas algumas mudas de roupas e uma pequena quantidade de moedas com as quais eles deveriam começar uma vida nova. Aqueles que lutavam contra isso encontravam duelos, tortura e até mesmo morte.

Ele já havia encontrado a resposta da bruxa para a sua oposição quando Albus Dumbledore não pensou duas vezes antes de despedi-lo de seu posto como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Dumbledore nunca gostara dele, era verdade, mas ele sempre achara que o homem tinha cérebro suficiente para se recusar a obedecer alguém que estava abusando de tanto poder. Mas não, ele fora chutado para fora do castelo, para fora de sua casa, sem dinheiro e com uma enorme fama de traidor. Ninguém mais o aceitara para trabalhos, mesmo com os seus ótimos NOMs e NIEMs, não quando o consideravam um traidor. Ninguém mais comprara os seus livros, pensando que ele tentaria colocar idéias traiçoeiras neles.

Então ele se juntou à oposição. Grupos secretos que tentavam mostrar ao mundo quem Hermione Granger era na realidade. Eles se baseavam emcomparacoes entre o sistema de Granger e as antigas idéias de Grindelwald. Ambos usavam o mesmo discurso de estarem fazendo aquilo pelo bem maior, ambos abriam exceções para aqueles que lhes podiam ser úteis e ambos conseguiram ser amados por sua gente.

Dentre os participantes dessas organizações da oposição estavam alguns indivíduos não tão úteis – Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, por exemplo, que só estavam ali para reaver o tesouro de suas famílias -, mas também havia aqueles que realmente faziam algo. Os Zabini, a inteligente e perigosa Adeline e seu filho, Blaise; os antes influentes Crouch: Barty Sr., muito conhecedor da política internacional bruxa, e seu filho, o inteligente Barty Jr.; Regulus Black, cujo o irmão apoiava Granger; Quirinus Quirrel, um homem tímido mas com grande conhecimento de magia das trevas; Severus Snape, sempre misterioso e quieto, mas que sempre sabia de tudo; e muitos outros... Eles eram bons bruxos e bruxas, os poucos que se recusaram a se juntar à Granger, diferente de outros, como a tia de Draco, Bellatrix, que conseguira uma posição não muito boa na armada de Hermione, junto de outros puro-sangues que se divertiam com as torturas que a bruxa permitia que eles realizassem de vez em quando, se necessário.

No meio de toda aquela bagunça no meio da qual o mundo bruxo se encontrava, Tom geralmente se pegava pensando em como Hermione Granger conseguira pegar todas as oportunidades que tinha em mãos e jogá-las todas no lixo quando ela decidira transformar tudo aquilo em algum tipo de vingança.

* * *

"Você está sendo acusado pelos crimes de traição, conspiração e violência contra aurores, Sr. Riddle. Você sabe qual a pena para tais crimes?"

Tom olhou para onde Hermione Granger estava sentada, no lugar do juiz na corte bruxa. Se ele se esforçasse, poderia enxergar a pequena grifinória ali. Talvez a antiga Hermione ainda estivesse naqueles olhos castanhos, já que todo o resto estava mudado. Seu cabelo fora cortado curto – uma pequena voz dentro de sua cabeça riu, dizendo que ela finalmente encontrara uma maneira de controlar aquela bagunça que era o seu cabelo – e ela se sentava ereta, elegante, com uma pose que você esperaria ver em um Black ou um Malfoy. Sua varinha ainda era a mesma varinha de videira e ele podia ver, preso ao seu peito, o broche dourado com o símbolo do Ministério da Magia. Ela era o Ministério agora.

"Azkaban?" ele perguntou, deixando um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seu rosto e se divertindo ao ver as sobrancelhas da bruxa se franzirem. "Ou talvez uma pequena sessão de tortura com seus colegas?"

"Está brincando conosco, Sr. Riddle?" Ela respirou fundo, pressionando os lábios um contra o outro enquanto o encarava. "Isso poderia ser punido com uma sentença em Azkaban ou exílio..."

"Oh, como você fez com seus amigos?" Ele viu a mulher se mexer, preocupada, e controlou seu sorriso. Tom sabia que aquele era o ponto fraco da vida de Granger. "Eu me sentiria honrado em saber que teria o mesmo destino que Harry Potter e os Weasley. Ouvi dizer que você os mandou para o exílio para evitar que eles fossem eliminados por seus guardas quando eles perceberam que você tinha perdido a cabeça. Só lhe peço, por favor, para não me mandar para a Austrália... É para onde você mandou os Weasley, não? Eu prefiro a Rússia. Poderia levar meus parentes para lá, entende? A família de meu pai adora aquele país."

"Controle a sua língua quando falar com ela, sangue-ruim!" Ele reconheceu a voz aguda de Bellatrix.

"Do que você o chamou?" Hermione sibilou, virando-se para Lestrange, apontando a varinha para esta. "Do que você o chamou, Lestrange?"

"Eu... Me desculpe, madame," sussurrou a mulher mais velha, fazendo uma pequena reverência com a cabeça e se encolhendo em seu lugar.

"Agora, Sr. Riddle," Granger começou a falar novamente. "Seus crimes têm como punição Azkaban ou o exílio. Isso se não descobrirem que você está envolvido com aqueles grupinhos inúteis que se colocam contra nós. Nesse caso a sua sentença será, irrevogavelmente, a morte. Essa é a lei e nós estamos aqui para cumprir com ela."

"A lei que você criou para suprir a sua sede de vingança, certo, Srta. Granger?"

"Você realmente não sabe quando ficar quieto, não é, Sr. Riddle?" Um sorriso repuxou os cantos dos lábios da mulher enquanto ela se erguia e descia as escadas que levavam à área da sala onde ele estava.

"Não vejo razão para não falar quando a única coisa que sai da minha boca é a verdade, madame."

"É uma característica interessante. Alguém poderia pensar que você daria um bom grifinório, não sabendo a hora de parar," disse Hermione e o sorriso de Riddle se alargou. Sim, um grifinório afobado. Isso era a última coisa que ele seria na vida. "Sr. Riddle, um bruxo como você não deveria estar parado onde você está agora, você deveria estar ali." Ela apontou para os lugares na corte. "Então o que você faz, se metendo com esses puro-sangues ressentidos? Por que você insiste em me ver como uma pessoa ruim?"

"Eu reconheço as suas boas intenções, madame. Enquanto crescia no mundo bruxo, não tinha nada que eu quisesse mais do que uma sociedade equalitária, onde ninguém me julgaria por ter um pai trouxa." Tom viu o rosto de Hermione suavizar um pouco. "Mas gostaria de ver tal sociedade sendo construída de maneira justa e sem o auxilio de magia negra e vandalismos."

"Você acha que um jogo justo teria dado certo?" ela perguntou. "Não, Sr. Riddle, não teria. E quanto a magia negra... Você, acima de todos, deveria saber que magia negra não é tão ruim quanto parece. Você não é um pesquisador dessa área? Ou será que se esqueceu das maravilhas das artes das trevas para se focar na arte de prever o futuro?"

"É claro que entendo a importância e a beleza da magia negra, madame. E não são todos que entendem isso." Ele a encarou por um longo tempo, antes de continuar. "Não entendo o seu ódio por Adivinhação."

"É um campo pouco estável, todos sabem disso..."

"Pouco estável?" Tom riu, esticando a mão para pegar a de Granger. Esse pequeno movimento fez com que meia dúzia de jurados se levantassem e apontassem as suas varinhas para ele. "Se você me permite, milady." Ela não pareceu se importar com o toque e nem com o título bobo. Era assim que as pessoas que não gostavam dela a chamavam: Lady Granger, em alusão ao Lord Gellert Grindelwald. "Você tem uma mão interessante," ele sussurrou, acariciando-lhe a palma. "Pode nos dizer tanto sobre você."

"Oh?"

"Sim. Olhe, isso aqui mostra que você sente muita falta de alguém e que isso a machuca muito." Ele apontou para uma linha qualquer na mão da bruxa. Aquela linha, não tinha nada a ver com o seu estado emocional, mas aquilo servia para distraí-la um pouco. Tom sabia que ela se lembraria de Ron Weasley e que aquilo seria o suficiente para quebrar a sua resistência contra intrusos em sua mente. Seu plano pareceu funcionar, pois ele já podia dar uma pequena espiada no que se passava dentro da cabeça da bruxa, mesmo que as imagens ainda fossem embaçadas. "E essa aqui mostra o quão orgulhosa você está por ter conseguido tudo isso." Riddle deu um passo a frente, deixando seu dedo acariciar-lhe de leve a pele. Agora ele tinha uma visão muito clara do que acontecia dentro de sua cabeça. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto assim que ele conseguiu encontrar o que queria. "É a mão de um líder, sabe? Poderosa, inundada de magia." Ele deixou seu olhar sair da mão da mulher e ir até o seu pescoço, onde encontrou um pequeno pingente dourado preso em uma corrente. "Mas você também é bem... Previsível."

"O que?" Como se algum encanto tivesse sido quebrado, os olhos de Hermione perderam o seu brilho sonhador assim que Tom largou a sua mente.

"Você realmente achou que seria inteligente andar por ai com uma horcrux pendurada no pescoço?" ele sussurrou, sorrindo enquanto aumentava a força com a qual segurava a sua mão. "E o que diriam as pessoas se descobrissem que você teve a coragem de criar uma coisa tão _terrível_ quanto uma horcrux?"

"Você não sabe do que está falando, Riddle," ela falou, sua voz tremendo.

"Quem você matou, Srta. Granger? Aposto que foi Lucius Malfoy," ele murmurou, não querendo que os outros ouvissem. "Ninguém o viu depois que ele veio ver você para conseguir o seu antigo posto na corte bruxa. Nunca mais."

"Cada palavra que você diz é uma acusação contra você, Riddle!"

"Ele lhe disse que um dia alguém tentaria te derrotar. Você sabia que ele estava certo e não podia arriscar. Você estava irada e o matou, não foi?" Um sorriso quase doentio apareceu nos lábios de Riddle. "Foi horrível no começo e você ficou muito mal, até perceber que era a coisa certa a fazer. Oh, acredite em mim, Srta. Granger, eu sei como é matar alguém. Eu não sou nenhum santo, mas eu também não _finjo_ ser um."

"Você acabou de admitir que matou alguém!"

"Sim, e você não negou que também o fez," ele falou e, finalmente, largou a mão da bruxa, esticando o braço e fechando os dedos ao redor do pingente no pescoço dela.

Depois disso, tudo virou uma confusão. Granger gritou e, de repente, ela estava partindo para cima dele. Quando Bellatrix se levantou e lançou uma maldição na sua direção, o marido dela, Rodolphus, apontou a varinha para sua mulher e rapidamente a deixou inconsciente. Tudo estava indo de acordo com o plano. Eles haviam conseguido infiltrar inúmeras pessoas naquela corte, com a ajuda da Poção Polissuco. Rodolphus era, na verdade, Quirrel e os Carrow eram os Zabini. Haviam outros, mas no momento ele não prestava atenção neles, já que tentava evitar as maldições e feitiços que Granger lançava contra si.

"Me devolva, Riddle!" ela falou enquanto ele conjurava um escudo entre eles. As maldições dela batiam contra a barreira azul que o protegia e voavam de volta contra ela.

Enquanto Granger se ocupava em tentar quebrar a sua proteção, Riddle enfiou a mão em seu casaco, sorrindo ao sentir seus dedos se fecharem ao redor do que procurava. Ele puxou de dentro do bolso o que parecia ser uma presa de cobra enorme. Hermione viu e, ao reconhecer o objeto, deu um grito desesperado e girou o braço, lançando um feitiço poderoso contra o seu escudo. Aquilo funcionou e jogou Riddle para trás, fazendo o seu corpo bater contra a parede antes que ele caísse no chão, a presa e o pingente ainda em suas mãos, mas sua varinha rolando para longe.

"Você realmente não achou que..."

"Que eu conseguiria destruir isso?" ele perguntou, rindo.

"Acabou, Riddle." Ela se aproximou, apontando a varinha para o seu rosto. "Você está desarmado e é inútil tentar me deter."

"Você se esquece de uma coisa, Srta. Granger," disse Tom, seus olhos azuis brilhando. "Todos sempre disseram que você era a melhor bruxa da sua idade, não? Bom, adivinhe adivinhe quem era o melhor bruxo da minha?"

Hermione estava prestes a responder quando um grito escapou de sua boca e ela caiu no chão, segurando a própria perna com ambas as mãos e sentindo os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas quando uma dor excruciante subiu por esta. A maioria dos bruxos e bruxas só conseguia fazer um Cruciatus funcionar quando armados com uma varinha. Tom, desde pequeno, descobrira que era muito mais fácil direcionar a mesma força de um Cruciatus para um único nervo do corpo, causando, assim, a mesma dor, mas direcionada. Sem contar que isso funcionava perfeitamente sem varinha.

"E você deveria ter escolhido um recipiente melhor para parte da sua alma. Um colar dado pelo seu amiguinho Potter é realmente bobo," ele falou, colocando o pingente no chão e concentrando mais magia no nervo da perna de Granger, fazendo com que ficasse impossível para ela se mexer.

Riddle havia estudado sobre as horcruxes e sabia que a destrução de uma delas não iria afetar diretamente na alma original. Hermione Granger não sentiria dor alguma caso ele perfurasse a horcrux com a presa de basilisco – aliás, finalmente o fato de ele ser o Herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin se fez útil -, mas, mesmo assim, quando a presa tocou o objeto, Granger gritou ainda mais. Ele aproveitou esse momento para esticar a mão na direção de sua varinha e convocá-la até ele.

Ele estava tão perto de ganhar! A única parte da alma dela que estava fora de seu corpo acabara de ser destruída por suas próprias mãos. Agora ele só precisava acabar com a alma original...

_"Sectumsempra!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Tom nem teve tempo de ver o corpo de Hermione Granger bater no chão com um barulho abafado enquanto seus olhos castanhos encaravam o nada. Ele estava ocupado demais em sentir a dor horrível que se espalhou por seu tronco, fazendo-o querer gritar e chorar o quanto conseguisse. O bruxo encostou na parede, sentado no chão, e olhou para o próprio corpo. Manchas escuras de sangue apareciam em suas vestes. Com os dedos trêmulos, o homem abriu os botões de sua camisa e encontrou grandes e profundos cortes cruzando o seu tórax e abdome, molhando a sua pele com sangue escuro.

Riddle deixou os seus olhos azuis observarem o cadáver de Hermione por um momento, antes de deixar uma risada estrangulada escapar por entre os lábios, antes de tossir e sentir gosto de sangue em sua boca. Ela era, afinal de contas, a melhor bruxa da sua idade. Ambos eram os melhores de suas respectivas idades e não tinha nada mais justo do que eles morrerem pelas mãos um do outro.

* * *

_'I picked up the bird and above the dim I said_  
_ "That's the last song you'll ever sing"_  
_ Held him down, broke his neck_  
_ Taught him a lesson he wouldn't forget'_


End file.
